Happy Birthday
by Kaija115
Summary: this is for a friend for her birthday in a few days. Finn/OC Siobhan Adams


Title: Happy Birthday

Rating: T

* * *

><p>(AN: This is set during season 2 so Blaine is already with Kurt)

Hello, my name's Siobhan, Siobhan Isabelle Adams to be exact. I suppose you could say I was a spoiled child, my parents would agree with you to a degree, which would by why I now live in Lima Ohio. I'll tell you a little bit about my family and myself, I have a twin sister, Madison-Grace, she's GEORGOUS and we all call her Madi. I also have a little brother, his name is Liam and he's such a super cute kid. My parents, well my parents brought us back to their home town. Now I'm not saying that Lima's a bad place, because it really isn't that bad, but it sure as HELL isn't LA. Oh yeah, I'm 16 and thought Liam is super cute in appearance, guess what: HE'S A DEMON CHILD and I sort of DESPISE him. So I'm sitting in this towns' only coffee shop, and it's lamely called the Lima Bean and this hot guy walks in, I can't help but stare. He orders his coffee and walked past me but wouldn't you know it, he stops and turns to look at me and apparently he catches me staring because he's walking toward my table.

"You must be new around here; didn't your parents teach you that it's not polite to stare?" The boy asked with a chuckle that made me smile as he made a may I gesture. I nodded and he pulled out the chair and sat down across from me at the small table. "Blaine Anderson and you are?" He held out a hand and we shook.

"Siobhan Adams," I replied before I took a sip from my latte, I SO missed Starbucks and their awesome special coffees, "and yes, I'm new here, here's my cell number, text me if you want to hang." I got up and walked out after handing him my cell phone number written on a Lima Bean napkin.

-/- One Week Later (Monday Morning at School) -\-

"I'm here to pick up my schedule, my name is Siobhan Adams," I told the lady at the front office. She nodded and looked through a pile of papers, she handed me three or four papers. "Thank you." I walked out of the office and looked at the papers. Me being me, I ran into someone and me being me, I also dropped my papers to balance myself. "Sorry." I bent down to pick up my papers, and apparently the person I ran into had the same idea, we banged heads and I yelped.

"Sorry, sorry, here's your um… your papers," The boy, I could tell he was male by his voice, stated as we stood up. Damn he was TALL; I'm only 5'3", well 5'5" with my heels, so this guy was about a foot or so taller then me. I looked up at him and even though I was sad from finding out that Blaine was gay, all the goods ones are it seems. I was fairly certain this guy wasn't and that thought made me slightly happy. AND DAMN was he H-O-T-T HOT. I smiled and quickly looked away. "You should join Glee club; we could always use more people." I nodded; I had already planned on joining, I LOVE singing after all and had prepared one awesome performance for an audition.

-/- At Glee -\-

"Hey Finn, who's this?" Asked the teacher that was in the room as I looked at him and then at the other kids. I recognized most of them from my classes today. "My name is Mr. Schuster but everyone calls me Mr. Schue."

"My name is Siobhan Adams and I'm here to audition for the club," I replied as Finn sat down in one of the chairs. Mr. Schue nodded and sat down. "I'll be singing _No Good Deed_ from the musical Wicked, hope you all like it."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_(spoken) Fiyero!  
>(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen<br>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
>Eleka nahmen nahmen<br>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_  
><em>Let his blood leave no stain<em>  
><em>Though they beat him<em>  
><em>Let him feel no pain<em>  
><em>Let his bones never break<em>  
><em>And however they try<em>  
><em>To destroy him<em>  
><em>Let him never die:<em>  
><em>Let him never die:<em>

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_  
><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>  
><em>Eleka nahmen nahmen<em>  
><em>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:<em>

_Oooh,What good is this chanting?_  
><em>I don't even know what I'm reading!<em>  
><em>I don't even know which trick I ought to try<em>  
><em>Fiyero, where are you?<em>  
><em>Already dead, or bleeding?<em>  
><em>One more disaster I can add to my<em>  
><em>Generous supply?<em>

_No good deed goes unpunished_  
><em>No act of charity goes unresented<em>  
><em>No good deed goes unpunished<em>  
><em>That's my new creed<em>  
><em>My road of good intentions<em>  
><em>Led where such roads always lead<em>  
><em>No good deed<em>  
><em>Goes unpunished!<em>

_Nessa:_  
><em>Doctor Dillamond:<em>  
><em>Fiyero:<em>  
><em>Fiyero!<em>

_One question haunts and hurts_  
><em>Too much, too much to mention:<em>  
><em>Was I really seeking good<em>  
><em>Or just seeking attention?<em>  
><em>Is that all good deeds are<em>  
><em>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<em>  
><em>If that's all good deeds are<em>  
><em>Maybe that's the reason why<em>

_No good deed goes unpunished_  
><em>All helpful urges should be circumvented<em>  
><em>No good deed goes unpunished<em>  
><em>Sure, I meant well -<em>  
><em>Well, look at what well-meant did:<em>  
><em>All right, enough - so be it<em>  
><em>So be it, then:<em>  
><em>Let all Oz be agreed<em>  
><em>I'm wicked through and through<em>  
><em>Since I can not succeed<em>  
><em>Fiyero, saving you<em>  
><em>I promise no good deed<em>  
><em>Will I attempt to do again<em>  
><em>Ever again<em>  
><em>No good deed<em>  
><em>Will I do again!<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"So did you guys like it?" I asked after I had finished singing. I watched people open and close their mouths, especially a girl with brown hair who wasn't in any of my classes but I had seen around school, she looked ready to stroke and so did a boy, again someone that wasn't in my classes but that I had seen around, who wouldn't have looked out of place at an LA or New York fashion week. I smiled, I felt really proud of my performance and waited for them all to say something.

"What do you guys think, do we let Siobhan in the club?" Mr. Schue asked as he stood up, apparently the kids didn't have use of their vocal chords and so they all just nodded. "Looks like you're in the club, you can sit anywhere you want." I nodded and sat down by Finn, it was either him, or Puck, and I didn't really want to sit by Puck.

-/- A Few Weeks Later -\-

I couldn't stop thinking about Finn, I can honestly say that it's love. Today is my birthday by the way, I'm 17 WOO HOO! Not really all that different from 16 from what I can tell. Wonder what my new friends might do, they all knew after all. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to Kurt. I turned the engine off and got out of the car after grabbing my bag. I walked to the door with Madi, who I had been forced to take to school because her car was in the shop. Honestly is it really that hard to tell daddy when the breaks were grinding? I didn't think so, but then again I was DADDYS LITTLE PRINCESS and it had its perks. We went our separate ways, she was after all a super popular (gag) Cheerio and I was a sub-basement glee kid loser(according to the rest of the school) I thought we were pretty cool and VERY talented. I walked to where all us glee kids usually met up in the mornings, avoiding all the jocks which is in all actuality a feat not to be undermined. I had been slushied almost every day since coming here and I was VERY mad about that, I had ruined almost my entire designer wardrobe and it made my dad mad. I walked into the room where it all started for me that first day and found only Brittany there, which was very odd. 'Wonder where everyone is.' I thought as I sat down next to Brittany and just waited, surely the rest would come shortly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone exclaimed, including Brittany, as they jumped out from where they were hiding, I almost had a heart attack, I was THAT surprised. Mercedes pulled me out of the chair and I almost fell over, I was in shock, luckily Finn caught me. I smiled as he reached down and whispered "Siobhan will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" I screamed as I jumped up and down as best I could, I was after all in Finns arms. He kissed me and sat down with me in his lap.

YES this Was the BEST birthday.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. You know who you are and I hoped you liked it<p> 


End file.
